L'hymne à l'amour
by eric clutter
Summary: Tsuna à peur que son bien-aimé Gardien de la Brume succombe à ses blessures. Il se rend donc à Kokuyo Land pour se suicider. Mais... y arrivera t-il ?
1. L'hymne à l'amour

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. L'hymne à l'amour est interprétée par Edith Piaf. **

_L'hymne à l'amour_

Pourquoi, oui pourquoi devait-il subir une telle douleur ? Était-ce vraiment la fatalité qui avait frappé ainsi son Gardien de la Brume... Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre ce que Rokudo avait à lui dire et il avait sombré dans un profond coma depuis déjà... trois semaines à cause d'une famille ennemie. Le pronostic des médecins était devenu très pessimiste. Sawada leur avait parlé il y a trois heures... ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Mukuro avait perdu trop de sang et... la mort devrait arriver tôt ou tard. Seul un miracle ou une incroyable volonté pourrait le sauver. C'était de sa faute... Il n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir à temps et c'est son Gardien de la Brume qui l'avait sauvé mais à quel prix...

Désespéré, Tsuna s'était rendu à Kokuyo Land dans le but se jeter du toit. Se suicider sur le lieu de leur première rencontre... ça devrait être une bonne idée et une façon romantique de terminer son il fut arriver sur le toit, il pensa un moment à Rokudo Mukuro...

_Le ciel bleu, sur nous peut s'effondrer._

Je pourrais recevoir la foudre que ma douleur ne s'atténuerait pas, elle n'augmentera pas non plus car elle est déjà incommensurablement énorme.

_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler._

Les tremblements de terre, les séismes... Rien ne saura me faire plus mal que la peine de mon cœur dans cet instant de malheur.

_Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes._

J'ignore si tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments que moi mais, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de songer à ça pour le moment.

_Je me fous, du monde entier._

Les Vongolas, le sang, la guerre, j'aurais du me débarrasser de ça il y a longtemps, tu n'aurais pas été blessé pourtant... ce serait-on rencontré s'il n'avait pas eu cela ?

_Tant que l'amour, inondera mes matins._

Si je pouvais me réveiller tous les jours dans tes bras empreint d'une telle chaleur, c'est si confortable...

_Tant que mon corps, frémira sous tes mains._

Nous n'avons rien fait de particulièrement... pervers. Cependant, il m'est arrivé de faire de telles rêves, la nuit lorsque l'obscurité règne dans ma chambre et que mon esprit divague à de pareils fantasmes.

_Peu m'importent, les problèmes._

Tant que tu étais avec moi, j'aurais pu surmonter n'importe quoi. J'aurais pu me mettre le monde à entier à dos tant que j'avais ta présence à mes côtés.

_Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes._

J'aurais tant aimé t'entendre me dire ces quelques mots... Étaient-ce ce à quoi je pense ?

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde, je me ferais teindre en blonde, si tu me le demandais._

Je partirais n'importe où avec toi, je changerais même de vie mais reviens-moi par pitié !

_J'irais décrocher la lune, j'irais voler la fortune, si tu me le demandais._

Je commettrais la pire des bassesses si c'est que tu souhaites mais ne me laisse pas seul, ce serait trop cruel de ta part...

_Je renierais ma patrie, je renierais mes amis, si tu me le demandais._

J'abandonnerais tout ceux qui ont un lien avec moi si ça me permet de rester avec toi éternellement.

_On peut bien rire de moi, je ferais n'importe quoi, si tu me le demandais._

Peu m'importe l'avis des autres, de mes amis ou de ma famille, tu es le seul à qui j'accorderais toute ma vie.

_Si un jour, la vie t'arrache à moi._

Et si tu devais me quitter ou disparaître à jamais de mon existence en n'ayant aucune chance de réapparaître, sache que je te rejoindrais quoiqu'il m'en coûte !

_Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi._

Par malheur, si tu mourrais, je préfèrerais ne pas être le premier qui verra la vie quitter ton corps.

_Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes._

J'ignore encore la nature de tes réels sentiments bien que les miens soient définitivement limpides.

_Car moi je mourrai aussi._

Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te rejoindre dans l'espace infini que nous offre le paradis.

_Nous aurons, pour nous l'éternité._

Plus rien à craindre de personne, une existence sereine nous sera désormais offerte à tous les deux.

_Dans le bleu, de toute l'immensité._

Bonheur et amour sont deux choses que j'aimerais partager avec toi Mukuro.

_Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes._

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, nous contemplerons le beau paysage que nous offre le ciel bleu chaque matin.

_Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?_

Sommes-nous de véritables amants ? Tant qu'on ne l'a pas dit « ces trois mots » à l''élu de son cœur, nous resterons de simples amis.

_Dieu réunit, ceux qui s'aiment._

Mukuro... Je t'aime et je vais te rejoindre, mon bien-aimé Gardien de la Brume...

Le rouquin laissa son corps tomber du toit... sauf qu'une main le rattrapa et la ramena sur la terre ferme et lui évita ainsi d'avoir le crâne fracassé contre le sol. Avant même de pouvoir la voir, cette personne enlaça Tsuna aussitôt qu'il eut rejoins le sol du toit. Le Judaime comprit de qui il s'agissait bien qu'il eut du mal à y croire...

« Que tu ais envie de mourir pour me rejoindre, ça je peux le comprendre. Attends juste d'avoir la certitude de ma mort avant de passer à l'acte Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je ne supporterais pas d'être seul dans ce monde... sans toi. »

C'était Mukuro, son Mukuro était revenu ! Non... Le Dixième du nom s'en rendit rapidement compte... ce n'était pas réellement son illusionniste...

« Tu n'est pas vraiment là... n'est-ce pas ?

- … En effet, j'ai emprunté le corps de ma petite Chrome pour venir te voir. Bien que j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que tu tenterais une telle chose !

- C'est juste q-qu-qu-q-que jjj-jj-je t'... »

Sawada n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son Gardien de la Brume avait pris son visage entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser. Quand il sentit le contact de leurs lèvres, le rouquin crut défaillir et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses yeux... il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'embrasser celui qu'on aime serait aussi... merveilleux. Lorsque ce baiser se rompit, il eut un bref instant de parole.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi... je t'aime ! »

… Ça y est... Il l'avait dit... les mots auxquels il avait maintes fois rêvé que l'illusionniste les lui murmure au creux de l'oreille en plein ébat nocturne. Le rouquin prit donc une mine aussi sérieuse que son camarade en séchant ses larmes d'un rapide coup de main et déclara :

« Mukuro, je t'aime moi aussi ! Alors ne meurs pas, je ne veux pas être seul, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! »

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau tandis qu'il se réfugia contre le torse de Rokudo en le serrant très fort pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas. L'illusionniste lui ébouriffa gentillement les cheveux avant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Écoute-moi Tsunayoshi ! Jamais de quelque manière que ce soit et qu'importe la situation, je ne pourrais te laisser seul. Si un jour, je devais trahir cette promesse, tu n'aurais plus qu'à me tuer ou alors, me rejoindrais-tu en enfer ? »

Le concerné releva la tête pour faire face à celle de Mukuro.

« Oui !

- Très bien, me voilà rassuré. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon lit d'hôpital l'esprit tranquille.

- Quoi ? Non, ne part pas... ressste ! »

Le Gardien de la Brume fit taire le jeune Vongola d'un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis déjà à ma limite. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'espère juste que... quand je me réveillerais, tu seras la première personne sur laquelle mes yeux se poseront.

- … Je te le promet ! »

Après ce serment mutuel, Rokudo disparut dans un nuage de fumées, ne laissant sur le sol qu'une Chrome évanoui.

« Je jure de ne pas t'abandonner, j'irais à ton chevet dès que possible. Et quand tu te réveilleras, nous pourrons reprendre là où nous en étions resté... »


	2. Changer

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La chanson est de la comédie musicale Don Juan. Le duo qui l'interprète n'est autre que : Jean-François Breau et Marie-Eve Janvier.**

_Changer_

Mukuro était encore sur son lit d'hôpital après sa discussion avec Tsuna. Celui-ci avait tenu sa promesse et venait à son chevet aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible. Seulement, Sawada ne put constater l'état dramatique dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon. Cela le déprimait encore plus... cependant, il fit appel à toute sa force de caractère pour tenir le coup. Le coma de Mukuro ne faisait que s'aggraver et son cœur ne cessa de s'arrêter. Fort heureusement, les médecins parvinrent à le ranimer à chaque fois. C'est comme si un ange gardien veillait sur lui ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. En dépit de son état critique, l'illusionniste était bel et bien conscient de ce qui l'entourait. On raconte qu'aux frontières de la mort, on voit ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux. Ce fut le cas pour le cas pour lui, et ainsi il eut tout le temps de se remémorer son passé, son présent... et peut-être aussi son futur.

_Changer, après avoir reçu l'amour comme un cadeau._

Il faut croire que Tsunayoshi-kun est une personne spéciale pour moi vu ce que j'ai gagné depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

_Après avoir touché ce qu'il y a de plus haut._

La mort fut à ma porte plus d'une fois mais d'une certaine manière il m'a permis de la surmonter.

_Pour lui, j'ai changé._

Est-il si important pour moi puisque je ressens une telle inquiétude dans mon cœur lorsque je ne le vois plus ?

_Changer, après avoir touché le satin de sa peau._

Il me tarde déjà de toucher son corps non encore souillé, de dépuceler ce garçon vierge avec qui je désire écouler de précieux moments. Des nuits torrides durant lesquelles je ne cesserais d'assouvir ces pulsions que j'ai du retenir pendant toutes ces années.

_Après avoir scié le dernier des barreaux._

Si jamais je parviens à m'évader ou être libéré des chaines des ténèbres dans lesquels je suis plongé. Pourrais t-on accéder au bonheur et à une vie normal ?

_Pour elle, j'ai changé._

Cette personne est naïve, maladroite et doté d'une intelligence plutôt réduite. Pourtant je l'ai protégé quitte à me retrouver maintenant sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

_Changer pour que l'amour arrive._

Au début, je ne cherchais qu'à posséder ton corps afin de m'en servir pour ébranler le monde de la Mafia, l'anéantir complètement et qu'il n'en reste plus rien !

_Changer pour que la passion nous délivre._

Tu as voulu te suicider en apprenant mon état. Je comprends ce sentiment seulement je ne peux pas l'approuver te concernant. Je te croyais plus fort d'esprit que cela, je t'ai juré que je ne mourrai pas. A ce moment-là, j'ai dis ça sans réfléchir mais j'espère ne pas devenir un menteur en ayant clamer haut et fort, une promesse que je n'aurais su tenir.

_Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrite dans les livres._

Peu importe si les autres penseront que cette relation est mauvaise. Moi, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Changer, changer pour l'amour que s'étende, des forêts de Shanghai à l'Irlande._

Avoir une deuxième chance pour qu'on puisse vivre avec sa moitié durant le reste de son existence tout en sachant la protéger de tous les dangers.

_Pour qu'il n'y ait que l'amour, quand il faudra se rendre._

Le jour de ma mort, car toute chose finit indéniablement par disparaître, je serais heureux d'avoir connu ce sentiment. Certaines personnes meurent sans avoir connu l'amour... Je peux déjà affirmer que je n'en fais pas partie.

_Changer._

Passer du criminel en soif de vengeance à l'amant en soif d'amour... C'est peut-être ridicule mais c'est bien ce qui m'est arrivé et je ne m'en plains pas.

_Changer, pour pouvoir dire un jour que je l'ai trouvé._

Une chose qui m'était inconnu, le coup de foudre. Tel un éclair qui surgit lorsque l'on ne s'y attend pas et qui nous frappe en plein cœur. Une violente force à l'extérieur qui néanmoins est si douce à l'intérieur.

_Le parfum de l'amour et je l'ai gardé._

Une douce flagrance qui a su enivrer le moindre de mes sens jusqu'à les porter au summum de l'extase. Même le plus exquis et le plus cher des Bourgognes ne sauraient émettre un pareil bouquet.

_Pour lui, j'ai changé._

J'ai vécu une enfance des plus particulières et ça, il m'est impossible de l'oublier. Le temps à beau passer, mes crimes n'en resteront pas moins imprimées dans ma chair, mon sang, mon corps.

_Changer, quand on est devenu le dernier des hommes._

On m'a traité comme un moins que rien et mes ravisseurs l'ont payé très cher. Je revois encore leur sang couler sur les murs alors que j'avais à peine dix ans.

_Pour s'être cru le roi quand on est personne._

Après avoir éradiqué tout ces humains, une autre famille m'a « accueilli. » Je me suis bien amusé en manipulant cet insecte faiblard qui les a tous abattus par le biais de mon emprise sur lui. Kufufu... il doit vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

_Pour elle, j'ai changé._

Maintenant... Je n'ai plus vraiment l'esprit à la vengeance ou à la mort. Je crois que j'aimerais me tourner vers autre chose et il n'y a que cet idiot de rouquin qui puisse me l'offrir.

_Changer pour que l'amour arrive._

J'ai voulu montrer à Tsunayoshi-kun que je pouvais être son Gardien de la Brume. Un homme bon et respectable sous les ordres de son patron enfin, à peu près.

_Changer pour que la passion nous délivre._

Je n'en ai pas moins une fierté, et cela me pousse à te voiler la vérité en me dissimulant derrière mon objectif de destruction de la Mafia tout en aidant les Vongolas quelquefois.

_Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrite dans les livres._

Je reste dans l'ombre, un peu comme cette alouette qui agit comme il lui plait de le faire. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que nous réglions nos comptes, un jour peut-être...

_Changer, changer pour que l'amour s'étende, des forêts de Shanghai à l'Irlande._

D'après Chrome, pendant la guerre contre Byakuran, tu t'es fait passer pour mort aux yeux de tous y compris tes Gardiens. Quelle cruelle manœuvre de ta part !

_Pour qu'il n'y ait que l'amour, quand il faudra se rendre._

Même si c'était pour la sauvegarde de l'avenir, tu n'avais pas à user d'un stratagème aussi perfide que celui-là. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu me tuer en ayant appris la nouvelle. Je t'aurais ainsi rejoins dans l'autre monde.

_Changer._

Je mériterais d'aller eu Paradis ou en Enfer ? Avec tous les crimes que j'ai commis, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on m'envoies chez le diable mais comme tu m'as fait découvrir la lumière, j'hésite encore sur la question.

_Changer pour que l'amour explose, en millions de pétales de rose. _

Désormais, j'ai pu rester à tes côtés en respectant mon rôle de Gardien. On m'a dit que tu as bataillé durement pour obtenir ma libération avec sursis et je ne vais pas gâcher cette précieuse chance que tu m'as offerte.

_Pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais, dans nos cœurs autre chose. _

J'avais tellement envie de te revoir depuis mon emprisonnement à Vendicare. Discuter avec toi grâce à une illusion n'est pas la même chose que si c'était avec mon vrai corps. La mémoire du corps n'agit que si l'on se rencontre réellement et cela m'attriste profondément.

_Changer._

Tu es mon soleil. Quand j'ouvre les yeux le matin, tu est la première personne qui passe à travers mes yeux. Et le soir, je rêve que je suis endormi à tes côtés, une chose encore inaccomplie aujourd'hui.

_Changer pour que l'amour arrive._

Tes cheveux sont comme une orange. Une fois dégusté, on se sent revivre et en meilleur forme. Tu as la carrure d'un nabot mais tu as l'esprit d'un parrain mafieux qui sait imposer le respect.

_Changer pour que la passion nous délivre._

Est-ce ainsi que je dois finir ma vie ? Sur un lit d'hôpital ? Je ne peux pas le croire... je refuse de mourir comme ça et de laisser mon petit compagnon tout seul. Il pleurerait de la même façon qu'un chiot en larmes parce qu'il a perdu sa mère. … Voilà que je divague complètement... c'est mauvais signe...

_Pour qu'un jour notre histoire soit écrite dans les livres._

Je veux revoir ton visage, t'entendre rire, et te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser chaque matin quand je te verrais et, et... Je veux continuer à... à t'aimer tout simplement.

_Changer, changer pour que l'amour s'étende, des forêts de Shanghai à l'Irlande._

Si par malheur, je ne parvenais pas à tenir ma promesse, je me réincarnerais alors en étoile et je te surveillerais depuis le ciel et les différentes constellations.

_Pour qu'il n'y ait que l'amour, quand il faudra se rendre._

Notre destinée est décrétée par avance. Y-a-t-il un moyen de remédier à cela ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait lors de ton voyage dans le futur avec les autres Gardiens ?

_Changer._

Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore la possibilité ou la force de me battre pour rouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que je devrais m'endormir ? C'est vrai que je suis fatigué... si fatigué...

_Changer..._

Sawa... da... Tsu... na... y... o... shi...

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Le cardiogramme de Rokudo venait à nouveau d'afficher une ligne horizontale. Sawada s'était alors empressé d'appeler les médecins, lesquels vinrent immédiatement. Ils utilisèrent un défibrillateur mais à quarante, cela ne donna rien. A soixante... le cœur ne rebattit point. Tsuna était au bord des larmes et les infirmiers lui firent signe de sortir car il les gênait dans leur travail. Une fois dehors, le rouquin parla tout seul, les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage.

« Mukuro, ne me laisse pas seul... »

Le Boss des Vongolas était dans la salle d'attente avec Hayato et Takeshi car les autres n'avaient pas pu venir. En dépit de leur présence, Tsuna demeura inconsolable.

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit du Gardien de la Brume vacillait entre les frontières de la vie et de la mort.

« Vais-je devoir te quitter, Tsunayoshi-kun... ?

- … As-tu si peu d'importance à accorder à la vie, toi qui a su protéger celle de ton bien-aimé ?

- Hein ? »

Il s'agissait de son subconscient ! Comment pouvait-il y avoir quelqu'un d'autre à part lui dans cet endroit ?

« Qui est là ?

- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? Ou préférerais-tu retrouver Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en prendre à lui ! Si c'est le cas, tu aurais affaire à moi !

- Bonne réponse ! Si on veux protéger les être que l'on aime, c'est ainsi qu'il faut être.

- Hein ?

- Néanmoins, si je te permets de retrouver celui que tu aimes, seras-tu capable de le protéger ? Quand je parle de protection, il s'agit de savoir éviter les attaques aussi bien pour toi que pour celui que tu protèges.

- …

- Es-tu capable de cela, Rokudo Mukuro ? Être le Gardien du Vongola Decimo

- … »

L'illusionniste eut un long moment de réflexion avec lui-même avant de répondre :

« Je jure sur ma fierté de Gardien de la Brume du Vongola Decimo que je saurais protéger mon Boss tout en sachant préserver ma propre personne desblessures auxquelles je pourrais être confronté !

- Oh ! »

L'inconnu fut fort étonné de constater le degré de prestance que dégageait Mukuro.

« Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, je suis complètement rassuré sur l'avenir de l'actuel Boss de la famille des Vongolas. Tu devrais y aller, je crois que l'on t'appelle. »

Effectivement, une voix bien familière à notre Rokudo se fit entendre.

« Mukuro ! Mukuro ! Mukuro ! »

Quand cette voix parvint à ses oreilles, l'illusionniste se sentit... comme transporté, ailleurs, plus loin, vers un endroit dont il pensait n'avoir plus vu la lumière depuis des lustres...

« Je crois que pour ces deux-là, le futur sera enclin à une merveilleuse histoire. Je peux quand même apporter mon soutien aux successeurs de ma famille dans la mesure de mes moyens. »

Fier de l'aide qu'il venait d'apporter, la forme fantomatique de Giotto disparut alors dans le néant.

« MUKURO ! »

Le Gardien de la Brume se réveilla soudainement dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

« MUKURO ! »

Sawada s'était jeté au cou de son Gardien sous le coup de la joie.

« Tsu- Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

Rokudo avait peine à imaginer qu'il était vraiment... vivant, il était réellement bel et bien là.

« Les infirmiers t'avaient entendu murmurer mon prénom alors ils m'ont permis de venir... Mukuro ! »

Bien que cela ne fut absolument pas dans ses habitudes, Tsuna était rapidement monté sur le lit de Mukuro pour l'embrasser. A vrai dire, il s'agissait d'une réaction normale. Lorsqu'on a presque perdu la personne que l'on aime, on ne se contrôle pas forcément.

« Mmm... »

Le rouquin déglutissait sous ce baiser auquel Mukuro avait répondu presque immédiatement. Malgré son état, l'illusionniste avait gardé encore suffisamment de force pour répondre au baiser de Tsuna. Quand ils s'écartèrent, il lui fit part d'une requête :

« Serais-tu d'accord de réaliser un fantasme de ma part ?

- … Bien sûr ! »

Vu l'état dans lequel était le rouquin, il aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas Rokudo qui allait laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Et donc, quelques minutes plus tard...

« Ah... ah... ngh...

- Kufufufufu ! Tu es adorable Tsunayoshi-kun ! »

L'illusionniste avait demandé à son petit-ami de revêtir une tenue d'infirmière avant de coucher avec lui. Ne pouvant plus bouger, c'est Sawada qui devait monter et descendre le long de la verge de Mukuro qui rentrait dans son intimité. Le rouquin retenait sa voix car lui et Rokudo se trouvaient quand même dans un lieu public. Heureusement que Reborn montait la garde et cela lui était profitable. Il avait discrètement glissé une caméra dans la chambre à un moment de la soirée et maintenant, il l'avait allumé. Qui sait, peut-être que ce film pourra servir à quelque chose dans le futur... Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs ébats. Une pénétration plus intense, le Gardien de la Brume avait atteint le fond du derrière de Tsuna. Le rouquin avait du mal à tenir droit sur le lit d'hôpital, il se sentait défaillir. Mais il parvint à garder conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme et Mukuro le rejoignit peu de temps après lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes dormaient ensemble sur le même lit. Tsuna était encore en tenue d'infirmière et Reborn en profita pour prendre une photo. On aurait dit une mère qui gardait précieusement son enfant enfin, c'était pas du tout le cas mais cela restait terriblement mignon à regarder.

_* Oui, pour lui, j'ai changé... *_


End file.
